Worth the Fight
by Shehunter
Summary: Amy's had a good life, but even with a loving family and friends, it's hard. With HS graduation looming overhead, it's not the greatest time for the Fellowship to appear in her family room. Will they find a way to get them back and finish the story? It they do, will the Fellowship want to go? Merry/OC Pippin/OC Frodo/OC Legolas/OC (T for minor language)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I've been obsessed with LOTR forever, and finally decided to write a story on it! I hope it turns out well, because I have never written this much! This will probably have fairly long waits (no more than a month, promise) because of school and all the activities I do, but this one is at the top of my list!

* * *

"So he did what exactly?" my best friend, Mandy asked.

"Do we have to go through this again? He broke up with me, because he wants to be free while at school," I answered, tears already filling my eyes.

"But, you two were amazing! You've been dating for three years!" she yelled. I shrugged.

We were currently sitting on my bed, having just woken in my bed. You see, we were so close we were almost like sisters, and didn't care for a sleepover to sleep in the same bed. We were graduating from high school in a week, and because of all the Advanced Placement classes we had both taken, we didn't have any exams during senior exam week. My now ex-boyfriend had broken up with me over a text the night before while Mandy was asleep. She's observant though and immediately knew something was wrong when she saw my puffy red eyes and flushed face.

"Okay, we are having some major girl time! I'm calling over the other girls!" she yelled, grabbing her phone from my nightstand. I really only had three close friends, and they grew closer over the last year when I was diagnosed with minor depression. It wasn't a big deal to me, but my mom had depression when she was a teenager, and wouldn't leave me on my own for more than an hour.

"Have fun with that. I'm going to make chocolate waffles. Mom will be coming back with Pete this afternoon at some point, and Eva should be home soon too. I'll still make a whole batch though!" I called as I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"Yes!" I heard her scream, and couldn't help smiling to myself.

My dad was off on a business trip to Switzerland again, this time for three weeks (the longest yet), and he only left two days ago. My brother, Pete, was at West Virginia University studying Physics, and was being picked up by my mom for move out day today. We had gone to his ceremony to get his Bachelor's degree, but let soon after since my sister, Eva, still had school. Right now, Eva was probably snoring with her head half buried in pillows at one of her friend's. Their school got some electrical shortage that was still running through the school (it was a 50 year old building) and so they had yesterday and today off, which gave them a four day weekend (which obviously means that tomorrow is Saturday). Now since I already said that my mom wouldn't leave me alone for more than an hour (and my dog, Manfred, doesn't count) you can probably figure out why Mandy is over.

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio, and cruised through channels until I found one that was playing something good, which happened to be my cousin's radio station. "It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love!" I heard. Reaching down, I picked up my dog's food bowl, and filled it with good old fashioned dry cheap food (none of that fancy stuff when dogs have been eating cheap for generations).

"Manfred! Come get breakfast!" I yelled. As I got out the flour and cocoa powder I bobbed my head, pretending to sing. I can't sing worth a damn in the morning. I was just about to crack the eggs when I heard a strange series of popping, almost like popcorn. However it was coming from the family room, which does NOT have a microwave in it. I took my sword that I always kept in the kitchen, because I wasn't allowed to touch any other type of home defense (and my family is big into medieval "stuff" which is why me and my brother practice sword fighting with each other), and walked slowly into the family room with the sword in a defensive position, and gasped with what I saw.

"What the heck are you doing in my house? Who are you, and how did you get in here?" I asked the nine men in my family room, dressed in the kind of stuff I wear for Halloween, with weapons of all sorts distributed amongst them. I switched to a more offensive position, ready to attack first before they get to me if the situation gets escalated, but I also kept it defensive to show I don't want to fight. It also didn't help that half of them looked like they could crush my head with two fingers.

I wasn't small, but 5'5'' wasn't ginormous either. I was taller than two of my three friends, but we were on the short end of the scale anyways. These guys were completely mixed. Five of them were short, looking about five feet tall, one looking slightly taller and much "rounder" than the others, with a really long beard. The other four were all different. One was really old looking with really long grey hair and a really long beard. Another one looked young but was taller than the rest (probably the same height as the old guy though) and had really long blonde hair. The third one had shoulder length black hair and stubble, and the fourth one seemed to be the most buff and had slightly shorter red hair than the black haired guy.

Suddenly I heard a bark and they all jumped at their weapons and once I realized they were scared of my dog, I rushed over to where he was and stood in front of him. The men gave me questioning looks, but I just glared. "You still haven't answered my question yet."

"That is because we have no answer. We were simply going about a mission of important sorts and suddenly ended up in your residence. Could you be so kind as to tell us where we are?" The old guy answered. I cocked an eyebrow at him. Where did he think he was? Europe in the 2nd century?

"Um…Mandy! Can you come down for a minute?" I yelled, turning my head slightly over my shoulder, never taking my eyes off the strangers. I heard a thump and a rumble of footsteps as Mandy rushed down the stairs.

"What's wrong? Your voice sounded tense?" She asked as she walked around the corner. "…well that explains it. Who the hell are you and why are you here…dressed like that?" I would've rolled my eyes at her language if I hadn't been so focused on the men's reaction. I wasn't big on cussing.

"Like this? Why are you in pants?! You are woman! And you are holding a sword…and that language! Just tell us where we are!" The buff guy said. I cocked my eyebrow again, and glanced at the other men. I stopped when I saw the fear and confusion in the little men's eyes. They reminded me of children (except for the bearded one) and on closer inspection, they all looked a little frightened, even though some of them were able to bury it really well.

"Yeah, well—"

"Mandy. I think in this case, we should talk to them." I said, lowering my sword, which they in turn lowered their weapons. "My name is Amy and this is Mandy."

"M' ladies, a pleasure. I am Gandalf—"

"Wait, Gandalf? Like Gandalf the Grey?" I cut the old guy off. With a twang of hesitation he nodded. I looked at Mandy, and then it dawned on me. "Holy crap! I get it now!"

"You don't actually believe that do you?" She asked. I nodded with a grin like the Cheshire cat ruling my face. The doorbell rang all of a sudden, and while the "men" jumped in surprise, I jumped up to answer it. I yanked it open saw my other friends, Lilah and Ella, and ushered them in.

"Come meet the house guests!" I squealed, shoving them into the room. I looked for a second between the two parties, and then introduced everyone. "Gentlefolk, these are my other friends, Ella and Lilah. Ladies, this is Gandalf the Grey; Prince Legolas of Mirkwood; Aragorn, son of Arathorn; Boromir, son of Denethor; Gimli, son of Gloin; and this is Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins. Any questions?"

"How do you know who we are?" Legolas asked, slitting his eyes too much for my taste. It totally ruined his attractiveness. I shrugged, and skipped back to the kitchen, remembering the waffle batter I had yet to make. Once I had the first waffle in the waffle iron I walked back into the family room.

"I can promise you all two things right now. One, you will not be harmed here. Two, you will not be going back anytime soon," I told them in a hardcore serious voice. I was really impressed with myself because I was incredibly giddy.

"Do you have any food by any chance?" Pippin asked. He got some rather pointed looks from the others, but I just laughed.

"Making some right now. You probably haven't ever heard of a chocolate waffle before have you?" I got nine shaking heads. "Then you are in for a grand treat!"

"We hate to impose on you like this. If we are too much of a bother, we can find shelter someplace else…" Aragorn suggested. The taller ones nodded while the hobbits looked hesitant.

"Nonsense! You would be in for brutal punishment if you tried to live out there by yourself. Even some of us still can't so that! Not to mention, there would be people arresting you for something since you are the characters from a fictional work here… forget I just said that," I said, slipping up, and walking back to the kitchen. "Lilah! Ella! Come here and help me with food! Mandy, entertain them!"

After a lot of convincing, Mandy decided to just turn the TV on, and showed the Fellowship around my house. It was hilarious to overhear her explanation on how to use a toilet. I had to intervene when she started to not come even close to being truthful ("What does this do?" "It controls the body. You can stop someone's heart with the push of a button!" "Actually, it's just a TV remote that turns on and off that big black thing").

Once the batter was all cooked into prefect waffles (I'm so humble), I took them into the dining room, which was connected to the family room, and called the Fellowship into the room. Ella brought out bacon, and Lilah brought out bowls of fruit. I somehow had enough chairs to seat everyone around the table (or at least near it), and we sat down to a horribly awkward meal. Until my home phone rang.

I jumped up for the second time that day, and ran to answer it. "Hello?" I asked into the receiver, and a chorus of 'Shhs' silenced their questions about who I was talking to.

"Hi Amy! It's Mom, we're on our way home. We should be home around lunch time…noon, give or take a half hour."

"Okay. You certainly got up early. Why would you do that?" There was no answer. "Mom?" I looked at the phone and saw _call ended_. "Wow, Mom, hanging up on me. That's cool."

There was a knock on the door, and as I grumbled about using a doorbell, I walked hall. I reached out to open it when many things happened.

The door swung open and my sister yelled, "Never mind, it's open!" The door slammed me in the head, which threw me back against the wall where I hit the other side of my head, I slumped to the ground, and everything went black.

* * *

Thanks for reading people! Favorite me and Review please! It means so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, I'm happy with how I got this done, but I have no idea if it is a good chapter. Shout out: keynote123, Four Rights and a Square, and "Guest" (I don't know who u are so sorry!) Thank you for the lovely reviews!

* * *

I heard mumbling. That was the first of my senses that came around. My memory was hazy, and just thinking gave me a headache. I knew something "bad" happened, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Suddenly (no pun intended) it hit me.

"Eva you better sleep with one eye open for a while!" I croaked. My throat felt dry, and my voice sounded thick, like I was listening to it underwater. I heard something I think was a squeak, but again, I couldn't be sure. I started wiggling my fingers to make sure they were still doing fine, and get the blood flowing to wake me up. Eventually I was able to open my eyes. That was a mistake. "Ahh! Turn off the lights! Close the curtains! Get me ear plugs! Tylenol would be good too…"

"Yep she's fine," Mandy said. I cringed. Was she not listening?

"Yeah, that's why she needs Tylenol. You're an asshole, Mandy," Ella sighed. I would've rolled my eyes if my head wasn't screaming.

"Why, thank you. But she really is fine. At least she remembers who she is," Mandy argued.

"Umm, who are you, what are you talking about and what are you doing in my house?" I asked sitting up, albeit slowly. They looked at me, and it didn't take long before they were rolling on the floor laughing. The Fellowship looked scared, although for their safety or ours, I couldn't be sure. "Um, Lilah…"

"Yeah, I got it," She said, rolling her eyes and running off to the bathroom. I gave a half-hearted smile. She could always figure out what I needed. I'd known her longer than my own sister, which meant that we were living at each other's houses. I met Ella and Mandy in 2nd grade, and now the three of us were inseparable… after, of course, many arguments about how they didn't like each other. They had nothing in common…except me. I forced a friendship, and I don't think I could've been happier.

"M' lady, how do you feel?" Aragorn asked. Hmm, was he deaf?

"You mean besides the splitting headache I mentioned earlier? Fine…I think. Ask me again once I've woken up. Mandy, Ella, stop rolling on the floor. You look like baboons…or something of the sort. It's very un-lady like. And we have guests. And it's just weird." I saw Merry and Pippin glance at each other out of the corner of my eye, before they followed Mandy and Ella's example, and fell on the floor, laughing.

I stood up to go do something so I wouldn't have to awkwardly watch them laughing, but as soon as I put my weight on my legs; they gave out from under me in a bout of dizziness, and I nearly fell. I would've hit the ground if it weren't for the fast (and very attractive) elf in the room. He caught me before I went too far. I looked up to thank him, but noticed how close his face was to mine. I caught a small whiff of him and he smelled like leaves and grass, I think, (it's not as creepy as it sounds) which fits considering he's a wood elf.

I pulled away quickly when I heard the laughter stop (my face probably looked like Rudolph's nose) and walked over to the kitchen to get some water. I heard footsteps behind me, ones that I could recognize anywhere. "Not now Lilah."

"Actually I was just going to give you the Tylenol, but since you brought it up…What the HELL was THAT?" she whispered.

I sighed. "How should I know? He just caught me from falling, end of story. He is PRINCE Legolas, after all."

"Just don't forget about Tyler though, okay?" I gave her a look that was easy to interpret. "Oh, no, is that why Mandy called us over?" I nodded. "I'm so sorry. The prince is open season then."

"That was my point, Lilah. He's a prince from another world. We aren't even the same species!" I answered. She gave me a disbelieving look, but let it go. I took the Tylenol, and we headed back into the family room, where the atmosphere was uber-tense. "How long was I out?"

"Um, three hours? About…I didn't bother looking at the clock when I nearly killed you." I gave my sister a confused look. She was so weird. I didn't have time to comment though.

"Great, well, my mother and brother should be home in a matter of minutes…Oh, did you ever explain to Eva the situation?"

"Yes! You are so stupid sometimes!" Eva answered. I smiled.

"It runs in the family, I think." After several 'Oh, burn!'s, I heard the garage door rumbling open. All noise stopped, and I quickly formulated a plan. "This is it. Act normal…or something." I heard the door squeak open, and footsteps.

"Amy, Eva! I'm home!" I gave a small smile. I called Pete in, and tensed slightly as his footsteps got nearer and nearer. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder in a reassuring gesture, and I look up to meet Gandalf's eyes, silently telling me to calm down. I took a breath and nodded, as he removed his hand.

"What the f—"

"Watch it Pete, we have a swear jar, remember? This is hard to explain, but the Fellowship had something go wrong, and now they are here, by magic, and we have to help them."

"Actually, I have a theory that contradicts that. We may have come here because there is something we need to do here, or get from here, something important," Gandalf interjected. I nodded, it was a good theory.

I gave Pete a rundown on what I knew, letting the Fellowship jump in from time to time (which ended up being mostly Pippin who said something that everyone else then denied ever happened). He hid his emotions well, but I could see he believed.

"After all, these ears are definitely not fake! Look at this!" I said, gently pulling on Pippin's ear. He protested, but everyone else just laughed.

"Who is laughing in my house? I don't remember letting twenty people in here!" I heard yelled across the house. I looked pleadingly at my brother, and he gave a nod, right before my mother walked into the room. "Amy, explain," was all she said. And I did.

* * *

"So, you believed this?" She asked Pete, after a half hour of arguing. He nodded, and my mom sighed. "Alright, then we'd better find a place for them to sleep. It's a good thing I got a job last year, otherwise this wouldn't fly," she said, giving me a clearly pointed look.

"I'm driving! Clothes, air mattresses and food, here we come!" I yelled.

Then Gimli's stomach rumbled.

"Don't give me those looks! The elf is the one who insisted on waiting for Lady Amy to wake up before we could eat!" he yelled. Legolas' face reddened a little (from anger or embarrassment, don't ask me), and the rest of the Fellowship laughed.

"Let's reheat it then. Lilah, the bacon; Pete, the waffles; the rest of us, let's see if we can find clothes of some sort to fit them," my mom said. She really was a cool Mom.

"You hear that? Time to strip!"

"Mandy!"

* * *

"That was amazing, Lady Amy" Gandalf said. I smiled and glowed at the compliment. The rest nodded in agreement, most enthusiastically were the hobbits.

"Thank you! So, we found some clothes that will fit some of you, but the rest of you will just have you wear what you have until we get something at a store. We can start with Boromir and Aragorn, Pete you can take Gandalf and Legolas. You should have something they can wear for an hour or two. I should have some of Pete's old hand-me-downs in the basement we can fir the hobbits into, but we haven't figured anything out for you Gimli. Sorry," I said.

"That's quite alright, Lassie. I don't need any strange clothes from such a strange world," he answered, tilting his chin up slightly.

"Yep, you keep telling yourself that," I rolled my eyes at Mandy's comment. She was so sarcastic.

"Mom, can you take Boromir and Aragorn then? Pete, you have Legolas and Gandalf, and the rest of you can come with me," I said. We stood up and left the dishes with Eva and Mandy, and the hobbits, Lilah and Ella followed me down to the basement. "Okay, these boxes here are the ones that Eva doesn't fit into yet. Lilah, you take that one; Ella, the big one; and I'll take the small one."

"Why do you get the small one?" Lilah complained.

"Because my head still hurts."

"You certainly complain a lot. If I were you, I'd keep the complaining to a minimum while you're around Legolas. I hear complaining is the number one turn-off to men," Ella said. I gawked at her, Lilah stared, wide-eyed, and the hobbits looked at each other.

"Well that's something you don't hear every day!" Pippin exclaimed. Merry lost it and started laughing. Lilah followed suite, and then so did Ella. Frodo had a look of wonderment on his face, but then he, too, lost his sanity. My face was burning up, and Sam looked at me with sympathy. I gave him a small smile, and he worked to calm down the hobbits. My strategy worked wonders to calm the humans: I slapped them.

"What did you do that for?" Lilah asked. I shrugged, and started going through the box.

Before long, we had three roughed-up pairs of jeans, a pair of nicer jeans (slightly larger waist though), and four generic tee shirts. We grabbed some of the largest socks we could find, and ignored shoes. They wouldn't fit a hobbit's foot anyway.

"So, how many meals do you have a day?" Pippin asked, out of the blue. We looked at him for a while, before I cracked a smile, Lilah and Merry burst out laughing (again) and Ella looked kind of confused (she was the only one of my friends who I hadn't gotten to see The Lord of the Rings).

"Depends on what day it is. Sometimes we have two," the hobbits' faces fell at that, "but sometimes we have several snacks which could end up making it nine meals a day," I answered. Sam looked impressed at that, Pippin and Merry looked overjoyed, and Frodo simply looked happy (you could tell he was weary, most likely from the ring). I stopped everything I was doing.

"What's wrong? Amy?" Ella worked on getting me out of my trance. My mind was working too hard though. The gears would've started smoking if my head actually had gears. I jumped up after their voices started rising too much. Running upstairs, I heard their voices calling my name, their footsteps echoing as they followed me up the stairs, but I didn't pay attention. A question needed answering, and fast.

"What's wrong?" Great, now the whole fellowship can see me freaking out. I needed to think though. I ran into the kitchen and drank a glass of water before taking a deep breath. I walked back to the family room where they all looked at me, expectantly.

"Well?" Mandy asked.

"Frodo," I started, looking him dead in the eye, "Do you still have the ring?" The fellowship snapped their heads in my direction (I'm surprised they didn't get whiplash) while Mandy and Pete gasped.

He reached into his side pocket (he wasn't changed yet) and felt for it. I saw his hand grasp something. "Why?" he asked, hesitation clearly in his eyes, but there was something else. Trust, maybe?

"I need to see it. You can have a sword at my throat, Aragorn, or an arrow at my head, but I need to hold it and test a theory. The fate of my world depends on it," I answered. Gandalf nodded, and Aragorn unsheathed his sword, Legolas took out his bow, and the rest of the Fellowship (excluding Frodo) followed suite. Soon, I had multitudes of weapons trained on my head and surrounding body.

Frodo took out the ring and placed it carefully and hesitantly in my outstretched hand. I took note that it didn't seem to be a struggle to let go (beside the fact that he WAS handing over the ring of power to a girl he met a few hours previous). I also noted that my experiment couldn't take too long because my mom looked like she was going to have a seizure.

After two minutes of everyone awkwardly holding their stances, I shrugged and handed the ring back to Frodo. "Nothing. My theory is correct then. The ring has no effect here. It looked like Pete's plastic replica. Also, some other magic changed their appearances. The hobbits, for one are taller. Their ears, also look more normal than they should be, same with Legolas's ears. Gandalf, I don't think you can do anything with your staff either," I said.

"What do you mean?" Mandy and Pippin asked.

"She means that there is no usable magic in your world that enable us to be what we need to be," Legolas said.

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"No Lilah, he's right. This is going to be a lot harder than we had thought."

I shook my head. "No, Ella, this may be impossible."

* * *

Well, that left us at a bummer end! Wait till the next chapter, I'm really into this story! Please review! Whether it's to tell me never to write again, or to give me good critique, or just tell me good job, I love knowing how my readers feel!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, I finally finished this chapter! Just a warning it's pretty slow, but it's filling that I need. Now I can really start getting personal. And humorous. Kudos to _Ninja Elf Girl_, _keynote123_, _DragonBlade1000, lotrjesusfreak and hmikulak_ for the amazing reviews! Enjoy! I'm disclaiming everything BTW!

* * *

"M' lady? Lady Amy, are you alright?" I quickly wiped the tears off my face and looked up. My hazel eyes (which I was always complemented on but I never really liked them) met his blue eyes. They reminded me of the deepest, purest ocean; so deep and endless. "Why do you cry?" he asked, softly.

I sniffled, "Something in my world has caused you to get stuck here. Magic doesn't exist here. I don't see how we can ever get you back. I always loved the story of the fellowship, and it won't happen now. Your world could die, and no one is there to stop it." He sat down next to me on the bed.

Once we had determined that this thing, whatever it was, was not going to be easy, my mom, Lilah and Eva sat down to plan a shopping adventure. Mandy and Ella went home to talk to their parents and somehow find a way to either drive some of the fellowship or get some money to buy clothes. Obviously, they couldn't very well and explain to their parents that characters from a fictional world are in my house, with potentially no way back, so they improvised a story. Pete went out to get some more snacks, since we all knew that the shopping process would be long and painful. We let the fellowship wander around the house and explore, as long as they were careful. I used this time to go to my room to think, which dropped all the depressing thoughts on me and left me in tears. This now brings us to where we are now.

"I do not think that there is no way home. Every world has some sort of magic, it just may not be as easy to find as it is in our world. And being stuck here is not a bad thing. We have opportunities to do more, have a break from fighting Uruk-hai every day; we can meet new people…like you. We will get back to our world, but I don't think we would've been sent here if it would destroy our world. Gandalf has agreed that neither Sauron nor Saruman have the power to send nine beings to another world. Think of this as a blessing, and we'll worry about getting back tomorrow," he said. I sniffed, whipped my face again to make sure it was completely dry, and smiled timidly at him. In return, he gave me a wide smile. I blushed. He smiled larger, so I blushed darker and made a face. He then proceeded to laugh at my face.

"Don't laugh at me! Ugh, how wude!" I said, trying to imitate Jar Jar Binks. Yeah, that didn't work. All he did was instantly stop laughing and look at me strangely. That's when I laughed. Eventually we were both laughing and I was rolling on my bed.

"You are most entertaining, Lady Amy," he said when he calmed down. By this time I had tears streaming down my face.

"Alright, enough with the lady thing. Let's go, I'm sure they are all ready to leave." I stood up and walked past Legolas to the door. He pulled my arm back just before I was out of reach and pulled me to him. He was facing my back, but I could feel his heart beating through the fabric that separated us. I felt the heat, and even though I wasn't facing him, I could smell him better than before, a hint of pine trees and fresh plants and wood. He lightly nuzzled my neck though my hair (boy, did my face flame up).

"I'm here for you if you ever need anything," he whispered. He let go, and I hesitated for a second, missing his warmth, then pulled away. I walked into the doorway, turned around, gave him a small but thankful smile, and then walked downstairs.

"Is Pete back yet?" I yelled through the house. Then our noisy garage door opened.

"Yes!" all the girls called back. I giggled. We all started gathering in the family room, counting the fellowship (remembering the number nine is easier to remember than all the characters when you're still trying to fathom the fact that they are in your house) then I headed to the door when we were all there.

"I'll keep the food in the back. We then would have 13 available seats if we take the car and the truck. How many do we have?" my brother said. I thought for a minute as we walked back inside.

"16 people. Maybe Ella or Mandy will bring another vehicle. Has anyone planned how we will split up the fellowship?" I asked as I got back into the house. Everyone had a look that clearly said 'no.' I sat down at the dining table with a sheet of paper and a pen. I took ten seconds and wrote down shopping groups. "Okay, I got this. Ella, Lilah and Mandy get the hobbits. Mom and Eva, you take Boromir and Gimli. Pete, take Gandalf."

"Wait, I only get one?!"

"Yes, I feel like he'll need more attention, big and tall, you know? Anyways, I'll take Legolas and Aragorn, and if we get anyone else they can join me. I'll assume none of you will want to cut your hair?" I got horrified expressions from all except the hobbits (who seemed only eager to please) so I shook my head. "Never mind. Bad question. Oh, and has anyone heard from Mandy or Ella?"

"Yep! Mandy got her mom's debit card ("Do I even want to know what her story was?!") and Ella's brining her mom's new minivan." Lilah answered, looking at her phone messages. I smiled, and set back to work planning the cars.

Line Break

By the time I was done, Mandy and Ella were back.

"I got a minivan and Mandy got a debit card!" Ella yelled as she walked in.

"We know!" I yelled back.

"Well then, I see how it is. Oh, did you hear the story Mandy told to get it?!" Ella asked. We all got interested at this point. She was smiling like a lunatic (no surprise there) and I narrowed my eyes as Mandy walked in.

"I told them that the fellowship dropped into Amy's house and had no way back. They laughed so hard, my mom gave me the card for saying such a creative lie. Boy, if only she knew!" Mandy explained. We all started laughing (at least, everyone except Gandalf, but he was filled with mirth, so I think that's as close as it'll get) and I shared my plan for the cars.

"Wait, so you get to drive, but I don't?" Pete complained. I gave him a look.

"Who's the one that failed the first time he took the test? Who's the one that crashed into a boat? Oh yeah, you. Sorry bud, but it's true," I sassed.

"Fine, but NEVER call me bud again…" I winked. We loaded the Fellowship into the cars (I was driving Legolas, Lilah and Merry) and we took off. Each car had at least two people from our world, so that we could have a cell phone on speaker so that we knew where we were going, since we wanted to look at traffic and which store was the least crowded. I had my cell phone dialed to my mom's; Pete's was dialed to Eva's and Lilah's to Mandy's. Then we were off.

Line Break

"Okay, we are NOT going to Walmart! I don't even think there's parking there!" I heard Ella yell into a phone. I was heading to the mall to check out the stores there, and my mom was going to Target.

"Check out Kohl's then! They might have stuff! Remember too, we are just getting over the lunch rush now," I suggested.

"Wait, what time is it?" someone, Sam I think, asked. I heard the answer (one thirty) and realized I was hungry. Lots of driving later and we had deduced that the mall was the best option. We met just inside of JCP, and tried to keep the hobbits' feet hidden, and make them look as normal as possible (which is hard when they keep pressing the handicap button which opens the door automatically) while Mom ventured out to find a map or two. Eventually she came back with four (one for each group) and we made a plan.

"Alrighty folks, we all know why we are here. We need a teacher…a proper teacher…one who has had real experience with the dark arts," I started off. I burst out laughing at the looks the fellowship gave me.

"Amy, shut up! Don't be so mean! Anyways I just remembered something. You know how every fifteen seconds you laugh, you gain two days of life?" Lilah asked.

"I'm immortal! Anyways, sorry guys, I was quoting a, um, book ("I thought that was from the movie" "What's a movie?" "My point exactly") but seriously. We need to split up, make us look less suspicious. Pete, you have a debit card, I have a debit card, Mandy you have a debit card, and mom you have lord knows how many cards. Do you have any coupons?" I asked my mom. She smiled and handed out her points cards and coupons to a certain store to each group.

"Okay, Flobbits, let's go to Hollister!" Mandy yelled. I giggled. (A/N) **That's a reference to Veggie Tales: The Lord of the Bean**.

I heard Ella trying to explain to the hobbits as to what they should expect. 'Yeah, good luck with that' I thought. "Alright, I'm taking Gandalf to get a suit! This should be interesting," Pete mumbled the last part to himself. Eva and Mom took Boromir and Gimli to Macy's.

"Okay, we get to stay in this store, so we are going to um, start with, uh, _undergarments_," I said. We went to the men's underwear section and as I figured out what size they were (boy howdy, that was awkward) I made them try on briefs and boxers and ended up buying some of each kind, and I hardly looked them in the eye. Then we went to go find regular tees. As they looked through the racks, I called the girls and told them to get everyone a more formal outfit, so they would have more option (you never know what they'll do).

"Well, maybe they'll come to graduation," my mom suggested.

"_So_ wish I had thought of that idea first Ma!" I laughed and went back, trying to keep Aragorn away from all the shirts that had dirty jokes. If he remembered any of them, Mandy would certainly scare them all out. I got three tees for each of them, and then we went for jeans. This took longer than underwear, because there are a lot more choices. Two hours later, we ended up with three tees, three pairs of jeans, one polo, one button down, khakis, and a suit for each one of them. I tried to tune out the total, and desperately hoped I wouldn't have to take them out shopping every other week.

I called the other groups, and we all agreed to meet at the food court in fifteen minutes, so I took my guys straight there. I bought them each pizza (with lots of convincing Legolas it had no meat and wasn't poisonous). I got them Sprites since I DO NOT want to see the effect of caffeine on them. After the allotted fifteen minutes, the rest came up. They dropped their bags in an exhausted heap and went to get food. We ate in silence and drove home in silence. We unloaded the vehicles (the snacks would not go to waste in the house with hobbits).

"M'lady? Did we do something wrong. You've been quiet since we got to the store," Aragorn asked. Boromir looked up.

"I noticed the same thing. Have we offended you in any way?" he asked, looking at all of us. The rest of the fellowship perked up. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

"No, I just am not sure what to do now. Every fan fiction I read never got past this point…" I said, massaging my face with my hands. I was exhausted, and I didn't know what to do.

"I think we should relax today, tomorrow we should teach the fellowship as much about our world as we can, and then the following week we need to research. We need to find something to see if there is any magic or a parallel to Tolkien's books. Then we can move from there," Mandy said. I nodded and gave a pointed look at Eva when she opened her mouth. She had school and she knew it.

"We could always call JRR Tolkien, and ask him questions," Lilah suggested. I shook my head.

"He's dead. The one who's really running his legacy is his youngest son and his grandson," I answered.

"Is he hot?" Eva asked. I giggled.

"If you consider older than our own parents hot, then yes."

"…Guess not," she answered, scrunching up her face.

* * *

A/N: Well, I told you so! I know exactly what the next chapter will be about, but I haven't even started. The hardest part about this chapter was planning the car layouts, and I barely use them...bummer! Oh, well! See ya'll soon! Review, favorite, follow, you know the drill!


	4. Chapter 4

My dear readers, I am so sorry for the long wait! I've been uber busy. I love this story, so don't think I'm abandoning it! I just have been soo busy! AP tests are coming up, so it may be a while for the next one, but do know that I do still remember this story.

* * *

"Wait…you did what…and said WHAT?"

"Well, I couldn't not help somehow, so when they laughed in my face, I sneaked it out of my mom's purse…I know it was stupid, but I wanted to help," Mandy answered. I sighed again.

"You know, you could've just said you couldn't help, and then you wouldn't be in trouble," I suggested. She looked down in shame.

Lilah tried then, "did you think your parents wouldn't find out about a sudden several hundred dollars gone from the debit account?"

"You are lucky my mom is so nice…and acting really weird…she might be the only one who can get you out of this," I said. What did she think would happen? It's one thing to tell parents you did your homework when you didn't, but another thing entirely when you take a debit card out of your mom's purse…without permission.

We were sitting in the living room. Mandy had come in and started going off in tears about her mistake. My mom got this weird expression on her face, and said she would go 'talk sense' into her mom. Now this was weird because my mom literally would've strangled me if I did that. Mandy has since stopped crying. I hadn't seen her upset like this since the…Regina incident. That though, is a story for another time.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help. I guess I've never been good with that," Mandy said. Tears were coming to her eyes again. I'd never seen her look so weak. Even with Regina, she still looked defiant, but this was just, heart-wrenching.

"You didn't need to do that to help us though. You do plenty now, simply by keeping us safe, and giving us a place to stay. Thank you, but you don't need to go above and beyond," Pippin said.

I blanched, my eyes popping out of my sockets. That must have been the most heart-felt thing he's ever said…and by the looks on the guys' faces, I'd assume it was. Mandy looked at him and gave a small smile. She was breaking again, I could see it. Then my mom walked in the front door. She must have not opened the garage door, so there wouldn't be an insane amount of suspense. We all looked in her direction, and waited for the verdict.

"Your mother understands now, and she's trying to convince your father. You may want to stay over here for the next week, until at least after graduation. I wish you had told us before. I'm happy that you did tell us this soon though. Now, before arguments start out again over government and political parties," my mom gave Ella and I a pointed look, after which we glared at each other, "why don't you go take a shower, Mandy. Your nerves would relax. Let's also not mention the stupidity of credit cards, or the usefulness of debit cards for seeing your payments instantly," she winked at Mandy for this, "and when you're done, we can get the fellowship in the showers. And, BREAK!"

We laughed and Mandy even giggled a little. I gave my mom a queer look. She was never this cool before…and I had no idea why. Eva and I looked at each other; we both knew something was up. I looked around for Pete to ask him if he noticed Mom's unusual behavior, when I remembered. Oh, yeah, he's on yet another grocery run, except this time for hygienic stuff and cots since we don't have enough beds. I sighed and looked to Lilah, and nodded. Now it was time to mingle with the fellowship…at least until Mandy was out of the shower.

Ella's POV

I looked out the window, feeling very confused. I'd only heard small things about the Lord of the Rings, mostly from overhearing Amy and Mandy going on and on about it. It got annoying most of the time, (sometimes I wanted to slap them both) but now I wished I had paid more attention.

"Lady Ella? Are you alright?" I heard a small voice behind me. I turned around and saw Frodo looking up at me with a slightly tilted head. I gave him a small smile and nod.

"Yes, and please, call me Ella, no need to add embellishment," I answered. He smiled, uncertainly, and I turned back around. "Are you okay? You, know with these circumstance?"

"Well, I am not going to lie. It is hard. I miss my Uncle…do you know who my uncle is? I know Amy knows, and I assume Mandy does…" he trailed off.

I sighed. "No. I'm afraid I don't. Who is he?"

"Well…" And he started off on a tale of hobbits and dwarves, and wizards and goblins. He had just gotten to the part about the giant spiders in some forest named Mirkwood when Amy called us back in.

"Alright y'all, sleeping arrangements have been made. Aragorn and Legolas, you have the bunk beds upstairs. Hobbits plus Eva plus Ella, you are on cots in the basement. Boromir and Gimli, you have the twin beds in the guest room. Gandalf, you get the sofa bed. Mandy, you and I sleep in my room."

"How did you know I was staying?" I asked. Amy smiled one of her wicked smiles.

"I'm psychic! Duh! Now Lilah, I know you have a soccer game tomorrow. I know the rules, don't tell anyone about this. Keep your head in the game.

"Great pep talk. Can I leave now?" Lilah asked, walking towards the door. I rolled my eyes knowing where this was going.

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Hoe."

"Motherf—"

"Woah, far enough. Off you go Lilah. No need to scare the men any more than we already have with the little ladies' dirty mouths," Mandy said, pushing Lilah out the door. After one more "bitch" out of Lilah's mouth, Mandy finally was able to shut the door. I looked over at Frodo and saw his face in one of shock. Many of the others' looked like that too, except Gimli…

"That is one amazin' lass. She would make a great dwarf, I think."

I rolled my eyes at the look Merry was giving him. Someone had feelings for Lilah. "Well, good night everyone!"

* * *

Review, Favorite, Follow, you know the drill :)!


End file.
